


clone wars oneshots

by Silver_Snek



Series: Snek's Star 'Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Mandalorian Culture, Minor CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Clone Troopers (Star Wars), fox and his batcher spend time with tubies, it isnt mentioned but it happened, the war ended and they won
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snek/pseuds/Silver_Snek
Summary: just clone wars stuff, probably a lot of angst.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Snek's Star 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907557
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	clone wars oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> 1010 words on 10.10 for CC-1010. That's right dudes, happy Fox day!

Fox had known nothing but war.

Even before he was set down on Geonosis, Kamino had been a warzone. It was suffering disguised as his childhood, nightmares breathed life. Ten-Twenty-Two died in an “accident”, Orion killed himself after Andromeda was taken for decommissioning, Doubles got reconditioned. After Kamino, it didn’t stop. Skipper was taken on Geonosis, Ponds was killed by  _ Boba Fett _ … and his remaining batchers had barely escaped death over and over. 

It seemed surreal. Life felt like a dream, since the war ended. 

Morut was a lot like Kamino, with plenty of storms and 95% covered by ocean, but it didn’t feel like Kamino, where despair hung in the atmosphere like a second layer of oxygen and draped over the shoulders of the unfortunate  _ vode _ living there. It felt like freedom, the freshwater sea lapping gently at the shores and the storms never rocking the cloning facilities in a way that made them fear they would fall into the dark water. 

He was in a nursery now, standing alongside Doubles as he looked around at the tubies sleeping peacefully in their pods. Vaguely, he was reminded of Atin, and smiled softly as he walked in with his batchmate. 

Doubles was still scarred from the reconditioning. There were some holes in his memory that would never be filled, some days where he forgot that he was more than a droid, but Fox would be there to remind him. He’d spent an entire war away from Doubles, spent five years before that believing he was impossible to save, and he was never giving up on him again. 

“ _ Ori’vod _ , meet our first free batch.” His batchers’s smile was infectious as he gently lifted a tubie from his pod, holding him out to Fox. “Don’t drop him, yeah? It’d be unfortunate if you inherited  _ that _ from Prime.”

Fox rolled his eyes, gently taking the tubie and awkwardly cradling him. Doubles laughed, low and unobtrusive as to not wake the other tubies, and jabbed at his older brother. 

“He’s not a bomb, Ori’fox, you can just hold him normally.”

He once again rolled his eyes, shifting to hold the little clone more comfortably. “What are we gonna call them?” 

“That’s for them to decide,” Doubles shrugged. “They’ve got their numbers, obviously, but we’re not gonna use them to  _ dehumanize _ them like the longnecks did with us. They’re just… placeholders, for now. The lil’ guy you’ve got there is MS-1022.”

“You’re  _ joking _ .” 

“Atin was in charge of giving this batch their numbers. He was pretty pleased with himself, y’know? He’s a good kid.”

“Don’t tell me he gave the others the rest of…?”

“He did.” With a sad smile, Doubles led Fox down the rows. “MS-4118, for Andromeda. MS-9538, for Orion. MS-6454, for Ponds. MS-6751, for Skipper. MS-6017, for Colt. MS-5869, for Stone. MS-3855, for Halt. MS-3311, for Jagger. MS-0849, for Lighter.”

“Damn.” He shifted again, hitching the tubie— MS-1022, named after the poor  _ vod _ who never got his own— so they would have their cheek against his shoulder, like a pillow. 

“You shouldn’t swear around tubies, Ori’fox.”

“I do whatever I karking want, baby batcher.” He stuck his tongue out like a cadet, then quieted as little 1022 whined unexpectedly. At that, he frowned. “Why is he making that sound?”

“He’s probably hungry,  _ di’kut _ .” Doubles slid over to what looked like a minifridge next to a rocking chair, opening it with a foot as he balanced a tubie— MS-6454— in one of his arms and reached down to grab a pair of bottles from inside with the other. Expertly, he maneuvered himself towards the opposite side of the nursery, opening a reheater and sliding the bottles in, then glanced over at Fox, who was watching in abject confusion. 

“What are you doing?”

“Heating up their formula, obviously. You can’t feed a tubie cold formula, they hate it.”

“Uh. Okay.” When little 1022 whined again, Fox awkwardly patted his tiny head, slightly worried about how squishy it was compared to literally anyone else’s. Maybe it was a tubie thing? He’d have to ask Cross later. When Doubles finally took them from the reheater, he passed one to Fox.

“You do know how to feed a tubie, right?”

“... No.”

Looking faintly amused, Doubles unscrewed the lid from his and took out two bottle teats, setting one of them next to Fox so he could do the same. “You can’t just stick it in his mouth, so don’t try that. Make sure his head is tilted up, then hold the bottle horizontally. Vertically or diagonally will give too much at once and he could choke.”

At once, he crinkled his nose at the thought. “Alright. I will try not to kill him.”

“Can’t be worse at this than 22. Pretty sure he was  _ trying _ to kill them, actually.”

“Manda, that bad?”

“I swear, the amount of times I had to stop him because the poor tubie had to cough… too many.”

“Isn’t  _ one _ too many?”

“Not for him, apparently.”

Fox snorted slightly, and offered the bottle to the tubie, prodding his face with it. 1022’s eyes opened sleepily, dark eyes gazing up at the commander in what almost looked like amazement, before he smacked his lips and Fox rolled his eyes once again, prodding 1022’s face again until the tubie took it and suckled happily. 

“You’re not half bad at this, actually,” Doubles mused, glancing over at the tubie-laden commander. “I might ask for you to stay here permanently, if you’re not careful.”

He paused, letting 1022 pull away and burble in content before latching onto the bottle teat again. “As unfortunate as it is, I’m one of the Vode’s representatives. I can’t really duck out of my position…” 

As one of the  _ vode _ that had spearheaded the clone rights and independence movement, he was tangled in a web of politics, splitting his time between Morut and Coruscant with little reprieve.

Still, he found himself smiling and nodding along. “I’ll drop by whenever I have time. I promise.”

Doubles’s smile made the promise well worth it.


End file.
